Daya Ka Swayamvar
by Dayamir
Summary: It's all about Swayamvar, i.e Abhirika has planned to find a perfect choice for Daya, starting from Poorvi(first gf of Daya sir)


Daya, Amar and Sailee were on the way back home. Daya ne pehle Sailee ko uske ghar drop kiya. Usne usse kaha, "Beta Sailee, dekho abhi se apna pura dhyaan rakhna. Aur fir kabhi aisa galat kaam mat karna. Okk.. Sailee said, "Ha mama.. abhi se main roz achchi tah se apna dhyaan rakhungi aur koi bhi galat kaam nahi karungi. Daya kissed her cheeks and said her, byee beta! .. Sailee waved him , "BYE!"

Daya & Amar jaise hi ghar pahunche, unhone Abhijeet aur Tarika ko dekha. Arre Abhijeet Tarika, tum log kab aaye. Abhijeet ne kaha, "Bass abhi abhi aaye. Nikhil ne bataya ke tum log Sailee ke kidnapper ko pakadne gaye the. Daya ne kaha, "Bahut lambi kahani hai .. Hua yeh tha kiii... Daya told him everything... Abhijeet said, "Ohh! .yee aajkal ke bachche chhoti si chhoti baton pe shart lagate hai. Aur jab musibat aati hai too unhe apni galti realise hot hai. Daya said, "Aree sab kuch thik ho gaya. Maine usse daata aur samjhaya ke aisa kabhi na kare abhi se. Tarika ne kaha, "Abhi tum logo ki baatein ho gayi ho to chale ghar ke andar, main kuch banati hun dinner k lie. Daya ne kaha, "Nahi Tarika! Humne raaste mein aate waqt hotel se khana order kar diya hai. Abhi aadhe ghante mein aata hi hoga.

Daya aur Amar Apne apne bathroom mein nahane gaye.. Dono taiyaar hoke aaye neeche

khana khane. Daya ne shorts pehna tha aur black banyan aur Amar ne shorts aur t-shirt.

Abhijeet Tarika Daya aur Amar aabhi baithe dining table pe. Everyone were talking with

each other. In the mean time, the door bell rang. And it was order delivered from hotel.

Tarika took the order and Daya paid the bill. Tarika serving he dishes to everyone and sat on the chair.. Everyone started chatting.. –

Daya – Aur Abhijeet. Aaj bureau mein kya chal rha hai

Abhijeet – Arre kuch nahi yrr.. Koi case tha hi nahi aaj.. ACP sir purane cases ke files

arrange karne mein lage the. Vineet aur Pankaj apne apne laptop mein kuch kaam kar rhe the. Sachin aur Nikhil ko kuch kaam nahi tha to wo apne apne ghar chale gaye..

Daya – Aurrr... Shreyaa..

Abhijeet – Shreyaa ko bhi kuch zaruri kaam se bahar jaana tha to wo bhi nahi aayi aaj bureau.

Daya – Kaisa kaam..

Abhijeet – Are Daya, hoga usko koi kaam ... Bass bhi karo kitna sawaal puchega.

Tarika – Abhijeet, lagta hai isse kuch kuch ho rha hai..

Daya – Arre bas karo yrr. Aisa kuch nahi hai .. Main to bass aise hi puch rha tha.. Chalo .. Mera khana ho gaya hai. Main jaa rha hun sone gudnyte ..

Abhijeet – Gud nyte boss!...

Daya went to his room and closed the room door. Uske baad Abhijeet ne Amar ko dheere se bulaya, "Hey! Amar, idhar aakar baitho too mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai\. Amar went to sit beside Abhijeet. He said him, "Ha bolo sir, kya hua".

Abhijeet , "Dekho, Ab to Daya thehra apne kasme vaade ke balbute par. Wo chahkar bhi nahi tod skta. To ab hum teeno ko hi kuch na kuch karna padega

Amar – Ek min... Kahi aap unke lie koii ladki dhundhne k lie to nahi keh rhe hai.(Abhijeet smiles). Ohhhoo! Ye to achchi baat hai. Main to unke liye kuch bhi karne k lie taiyyar hun.

Abhijeet – Ha too suno ... Maine aur Tarika ne socha hai ye pehle kal main aur Tarika jayenge Poorvi ka pata lagane. Aur parso ko hum dono, yaani main aur tu jayenge Ansha ka pata lagane. Agar koi mila too shayad hamara plan succesfull hoga

Amar – Arre wah! Aapne plan bana hi liya hai to mujhe baadme bol skte the. Thik hai too mujhe parso ko aana hai ryttt..

Abhijeet – Haa.. to taiyar rehna.

Amar – Thik hai.. Too kal se MISSION DAYA KI JODI start... J :D . Abhirika laughed together.

**Morning at 8 a.m at Abhirika's house.**

Tarika got up and saw t cloxk and amazed, 'ohhh GODD .. 8 baj gaye.. She shook Abhijeet and said, "Abhijeet utho.. 8 baj gaye.. Hume 8:45 ko nikalna hai na. Poorvi aur Ansha ka pata lagane. Abhijeet got up and hugged Tarika and said, "Gud morning! Tarika said in a mischievous voice, "Abhi gudmorning bolna chhod do.. 8 baj gaye hai". Abhijeet said, "Arre haa.. chalo main taiyar hota hun, tum nashta ready karo. Tarika went to kitchen and made bread butter for Abhijeet, while having a cup of tea.

She served breakfast to Abhijeet. Abhijeet said, "Tum nahi khaogi. Tarika smiled and said, "Maine chaay peeli hai aur 2 4 biscuit bhi khaa liya hai. Tum nashta karo aaraam se, main 10 mins mein ready hoke aati hun. Abhijeet thinking, "10 mins mein nahi, aadhe ghante mein aayegi ready hoke, K". Tarika asked, "Kya soch rhe ho.? Abhijeet said, "Are kuch nhi.. tum jao naa.. taiyyar hoke aa jao.. Hume nikalna hai 10 mins mein. Abhijeet finished his breakfast and Tarika was also ready . Both leaved the house in INNOVA and left the place.

Abhijeet and Tarika first went to Bandra, where Poorvi's house was resided. When they reached Bandra and at the place of Poorvi's residence, the Neighbour told that the family shifted to Charkop, Kandivli. Too Abhijeet aur Tarika nikal pade Kandivli.

3 hours later.

They reached Kandivli. They were looking out for Poorvi's house by inquiring in all the shops. Finally they got the perfect address from the Hotel Tulsi Vihar and went to Poorvi's house. They reahced to the flat and ring the doorbell. One Aunty of 40 yr old came the the door. She asked, "Ji Boliye". Abhijeet said, "Ji main Abhijeet aur ye Tarika". Aap kaun hai aur yeh ghar to Poorvi ka hai na". Aunty ne kaha, "Ji yeh ghar maine kharida hai, tab koi behen yaha pe rehti thi. Abhijeet said, "Achaa! Thik hai Thank You"!.. Abhijeet aur Tarika bahar aaye to unka kisi aadmi se mulaqat hua. Uss aadmi se Abhijeet ko pehchaan liya aur bola, "Arre tum Abhijeet ho na". Abhijeet ne pucha, "Ha kyun!.. Main Poorva ka dost, Tanuj. Abhijeet smiled and said, "Arre haa.. Hii! .. Daya ne Poorvi ke galatfehmi ke vajah se usne chhod diya usko. Abhi hum Poorvi se milne aaye hai. Tanuj was surprised and said, "Poorvi se!/. Lekin sir wo to 3 saal pehle hi hamesha ke liye US chali gayi apne mama ke ghar. Aur aaj hi mujhe uska phone aaya ke uski shaadi hone wali hai waha. Abhijeet said, "Kyaa?! Ohh! Too matlab saaf hai ke woh Mumbai kabhi nahi aayegi. Tanuj ne kaha, "Ha!". Abhijeet got sad and said, "Thik hai. Thank You".

Abhijeet and Tarika left the place and went to Santacruz, at Ansha'shouse(Abhijeet remembered that she live in Santacruz). Abhijeet and Tarika reached Ansha's bungalow and ring the bell. One Aunty came outside and smiled and said, "Arre Abhijeet tum, aao andar aao". Abhijeet and Tarika went inside. Aunty asked, "to batao kaise ho tum". Abhijeet said, "Main thik hun aunty, aunty yeh hai Tarika.. Tarika said, "Namaste aunty!. Abhijeet was just moving towards sofa, suddenly he saw a photo of Ansha hanging on a wall with a flower. Abhijeet shocked and said, "Auntyy... Yee Anshaa ke sath kab kaise .. Aunty ne bataya, "Woo beta tumhe pata hai na. Usne uske chacha ko khud giraftar karne mein CID ki madad ki. Uske baad Daya ne usse chhod diya, kyunki Ansha ne bahut si baatein chhupai thi, shayad tum jaante ho.. Uske baad wo hamesha k lie Amsterdam shift ho gayi apne dost k ghar.. Par ek saal baad waha par ek Hotel mein bomb blast hua aur Ansha ki usme maut ho gayi. Abhijeet got sad in the way like he lost something and said, "Ohh! Aunty thik hai to hum chalte hai. Abhi hume kuch zaruri kaam yaad aa gaya hai. Namaste! .

Abhijeet aur Tarika iss tarah ghar se nikal kar car ki taraf aaye jaise sab kuch khatm ho gaya.

Abhijeet – Yarr Poorvi ki shaadi ho gayi aur Ansha ki maut. Ab Daya k lie kaun milegi .

Tarika – Koi baat nahi Abhijeet. Koi na koi to mil hi jayegi

She was in a deep thinking. While thinking, she was looking to the contacts ans suddenly she smiles and said, "Abhi!.. Ek ladki hai. Yaad hai tumhe. Hamare yaha CID officer thi. Fir usne chhod diya personal problems ko lekar. Abhijeet said, "Ha ha ... Uska naam kya tha.. .. Mus.. Mussk... Muskaann .. haa Muskaan. Yes! .. Yh to Daya k lie perfect hai. Chalo uska pata lagate hai. Abhijeet and Tarika left the place. After sometime they got to know that she was now living at Bandra. Both went at their house. They reached Muskaan's house and ring the bell. Muskaan opened the door. Muskaan got surprised, "Arre Abhi sir Tarika... What a pleasant surprise.. Aaoo andar aao.. Kaise ho aap dono .. Abhijeet said, "Hum to thik hai.. Aaj hum tumse milne aaye hai kuch khaas kaam se. Muskaan said, "Ohh! Aisi bhi kya kaam ke aap logo ko meri itne mahino baad mujhse milne aaye, ;). Abhijeet started telling her, Muskaan, tumhe Daya kaisa lagta hai. Muskaan ne kaha, "Sirr Daya sir too waise bahut simple, honest aurrr ahh! Body builder hai. Inshort, wo ekdum dildar hai. Logo ki madad karte hai aur bahut hi masoom bhi hai .. Waise aap mujhse yeh sab kyu puch rhe hai. Sbhijeet directly said her, "Muskaan main chahta hun ke tum aur Daya". And he stopped saying this. Muskaan said, "I'm sorry sir lekin meri shaadi ho chuki hai. Ye dekho, photo. Abhijeet ne dekha aur kaha, "Ohhh! Nycc .. to ab tumhari bhi shaadi ho chuki hai.. Hmm... They sat for a while and then told her, "Acha Muskaan , hum chalte hai, fir kabhi milenge.. Mjuskaan said, "Yes sir. Zarur.. And thanxxx for comingg...

Abhijeet and Tarika came Daya's house, but Daya wasn't there(Thank GOD!). Amar came out and asked them,"So Abhi sir and Tarika mam, Aapka Mission DAYA KI JODI kaisa raha. Abhijeet ne kaha, "Nahi Amar, Hum Poorvi aur Ansha k ghar aaye, magar Poorvi ki shaadi ho chuki thi aur Ansha ka Amsterdam Bomb Blast mein maut.. Amar chauk gaya ye sunkar aur kaha, "Kyaa! Poorvi ki shaadi ho gayi aur Ansha ki maut us bomb blast mein. Ohh! No.. To ab kal aap aur main chalenge Muskaan mam ka pata lagane. Abhijeet ne kaha, "Nahi Amar, Main aur Tarika ne pata lagaya aur uske ghar bhi jakar aaye. Usse pucha pehle ke Daya kaisa lagta hai tumhe. Usne bataya Daya ke bare mein. Fir maine usse directly pucha too usne bataya kee uski bhi shaadi ho chuki hai. Too ab aur koi nahi hai Daya k lie. Amar also broke into sadness and said, "Yarr ab to kuch nahi ho skta. Meri nazar mein sirf ek hi ladki hai jisko Daya bhai ne naa bol diya. Aur aapko to pata hai. Abhijeet said, "Amar, sambhalo apne aap ko . Hume pata hai . Tum Shreya ke baare mein bol rhe ho. Par koi baat nahi. Ek na ek din Daya ko bhi ehsaas hoga ke Shreya usse kitna pyaar karti hai.. Amar said, I hope so!.. :)


End file.
